They love her
by thedragonlovesfeniks
Summary: When she is outside, she thinks about a painfull past. But inside she is greeted whit only love


I own many things, but off Naruto I own only this story.

**Inner**

_Thinking of speaking in their mind_

"speaking"

They love her

Silent under the sun sat the beautiful Young Sakura. Thinking about the present and how it has come to today.

_How and guessed, she thought, that I would end up here. And that I would be happy like no other. And who would guessed that they would be o so nice and friendly and threat me like their queen. _**Well actually they think of you as their queen, said inner. And they had a hard time to persuade us that they did love us and that they never leave us, like they did.**

She smiled at the thought of them waiting ever patient on her, learning her everything she wants. Love her at anytime form the days she was in pain, because it was the time of the month. To the days so could only laugh of happiness. But then she thought of her old home.

_I wonder what Naruto is doing right now. Is he still with Hinata or did he choose for Sasuke. Why do I still care it is not like they care for me._** Youre right for a change forget about them think about the future, think about them. **_I'm right for a change, pffffffffffffff, I'm always right. _**Yeah sure just keep telling yourself that. **_O shut up!_

_**Flashback**_

"Sakura your annoying and I do not love you. Why don't you understand that. Yes I came back, not for you, but for Naruto. The only thing you would be useful for is to bear my children". Sasuke was ranting and didn't look up to Sakura, because if he did he wouldn't see a tears trucked face but a face in utter disgust.

"Sakura it is your fault that Naruto isn't in love with me anymore. You pushed him to Sasuke. You are the reason of my unhappiness!" Hinata was screaming this over and over against Sakura. "O shut the hell up, Hinata. Naruto never really loved you. You never spoke up to him, you never told him how you feel about him. No instead you stutter and faint. Yeah that's the way to tell someone as dense as Naruto you loved him". And with that Sakura walked away from Hinata.

"Sakura, me and the elders has come to a decision about Sasuke. It is clear that he will not find a wife on his one to revive his clan. He made it very clear that he only be happy with Naruto. But he is willing to find himself a concubine. She cannot be a ninja and her only purpose would be to bear his children". Said Tsunade. "that is a big decision for any woman, Tsunade-shisou". Said sakura disgusted off the idea. "Yes it is, but the decision is made and the woman in question has been picked and shall do as we tell here". Said Tsunade. With a bad feeling Sakure asked "and who is the chosen one". "Well you off course, you do not have anybody else in your live. You loved once Sasuke. So the choice was quite easy". Said Tsunade with a smirk on her face.

That was the day that Sakura decided, that all off Kohona could go to hell and she really didn't care. So she runs. And Kohona followed here, attacked here. She fought with everything she had and at first it was in her advantage. But they were with many and she was alone. But them out off no where they came and helped here.

**End of flashback**

_By kami I really hate Kohona. A concubine for him, yak, the thought alone makes me sick. What about you inner? _**… **_Hmmm inner are you okay? _**No I'm not. Please do not think again about that. Besides he promised us he would rip his eyes out and give it to us. Besides it is getting dark we should go return now to the base. Remember the last time we stayed outside after dark. **_O, I remember that alright. They followed us for weeks to make sure we where alright. And the nights, o kami, what a nights. _**Yeah they were really needy like we would change our minds and leave them. **_Perhaps we could stay just a little bit longer outside. Not too long of course, but just a little bit._** And then you say I think only off one thing. You, you hentai. **_Hmm aren't you not the one who always says we are one being. So if I am a hentai, so are you! _**Dam didn't see that one coming. Sakura 15, inner 54. **_Excuse me, what do you mean with Sakura 15, inner 54. _**Well I make more sharp comments than you. **_Hmm yeah you're right. O well lets go back inside._

"Sakura! Where have you been, we were worried about you. You know it is still not save for you to wonder off in the dark". Said Kakuzu. "don't worry so much about me, Kakuzu, I'm fine I was just outside the base". Replied Sakura. "What where you doing then". Required Kakuzu. "O nothing munch, just enjoying the surroundings and I thought about Kohona". Said Sakura. "why would you think of Kohona, when you've got us". Said Kakuzu whereas he Sakura gently in his arms took and kissed her whit all to love he had for her. "We the Akatsuki, never loved anyone but our self until we found you. You are our heart our soul. Because of you we stay humans and not lifeless killing machines. We love you so much and we don't want to see you get hurt". The love was so clear in the eyes and voice of Kakuzu and Sakura new that the hole of the Akatsuki loved her the same way. She hugged Kakuzu closer and said "when I think of Kohona I think about you and the others. And them in think about the things you have done to make me see how much you loved me and them I'm so glad I left Kohona".

Yes Sakura was in love with nine men and they loved here just as much and they would never let her go. Unless that would make her happy.

End

So what do you guys think please tell me. O and I would like to know if I should make a prequel of not.

With love

The dragon who loves the feniks


End file.
